


Touch

by PrettyPrompto



Series: Possibilities/Terrible Ignis Fic AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPrompto/pseuds/PrettyPrompto
Summary: Sequel-ish to Possibilities
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Possibilities/Terrible Ignis Fic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640992
Kudos: 5





	Touch

Touch  
He couldn’t tell you when he realized it, but Ignis Scientia had known for years how starved for affection he was. He supposed it began after he left home and went into service to Noctis. It wasn’t that he wasn’t cared for. Or that he was unloved. It was the touch he missed. Each time Noct hugged him or held his hand became a gift. And a curse too, for each touch brought the hunger to life a bit more until by his teenage years he was starving. He had mostly suppressed such things by the time he was an adult. Mostly.

And then just as he was growing brave enough to go with his instincts Noctis was taken from him. And then everything else. But in that loss came an unexpected abundance. An abundance of the Prompto variety. He was always touching him. His arm, his hair, his face. Ignis was ashamed to admit it even to himself but he loved it. He knew why he did it. He was showing him that he was loved and cared for. And he did feel loved and cared for. Sometimes he shied away from it, particularly on the bad days when he was quite depressed. Prompto never commented on that. He merely left him alone a while before trying again. Ignis appreciated that.

One of his favorite touches was after his bath, when Prompto would comb his hair. He always did it far longer than was strictly necessary since the time he’d smiled and made a strangled noise of happiness during it. Another favorite was when he was trying to sleep. Prompto would thread his fingers into his hair and comb it gently, sometimes even sing to him. He was always taking care of him. It made him feel guilty. He was supposed to be the caretaker. He felt useless. As far as he was concerned he was useless. Ardyn had made sure of it. He was riddled with the doubt that came from not doing more to protect himself. Though he also knew that there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. Ardyn wanted him hurt, so he hurt him. No. Not him. Noctis. He wanted to hurt Noctis and he was only a tool to do it with.

Oh, Noctis…

He hated to think of what waited for him when he returned.

He was glad, in a strange way that he would be unable to see the look on Noct’s face when he realized what had happened to him.

Ignis was pulled from his thoughts by Prompto, who gently touched his shoulder.

“Iggy, time to get up.”

He grimaced and gurgled in pain as he tried to sit up, and Prompto helped him, as he always did.

“Hey, Gladio is going to be home today buddy, that’ll be nice huh? We should use that Garula meat and make a stew for him. Would you like that?”

Ignis smiled and nodded and he could practically hear the blond grin in return.

“Great dude we got those mushrooms he brought last time and..”

Ignis hummed softly as he rambled, grunting as Prompto pulled him up onto his shoulder. He let his arms dangle as usual, unable to hold on and soon he was put down into his favorite kitchen chair.

Prompto went to the sink and got water, then came back to him and helped him take his pain medication, though it didn’t really work.

“It’s exercise day dude.”

Prompto said and in that moment Ignis hated him. It was a passing thing of course but he still summoned a Mage Masher and let it drop to the floor. He heard a cry of pain and his eyes widened briefly in shock before Prompto spoke.

“You got me with the hilt Iggy, don’t freak out. I know you hate exercise day but you need it.”

Ignis sighed softly and nodded, allowing Prompto to pick him

up and take him to the living room.

He laid him down on the floor and began to help him work his limbs. They didn’t touch his crippled leg, having long ago determined that it was pointless. They didn’t stop until Ignis was sweating, then Prompto picked him up and took him to the bathroom.

He helped him undress and ran the bathwater, then got him into the tub.

Ignis wished he could say that at this point he was passed his embarrassment but he wasn’t. Prompto understood that however and was quick and efficient. Except for his hair. He always washed Ignis’ hair last and would lay a towel over his body first so that he could relax and enjoy it. He’d wet it first and take his time washing it, massaging his scalp slowly. Then he would rinse it before doing the same with the conditioner. He nearly fell asleep before Prompto gently rinsed his hair once more and drained the tub.

He was drowsy as he was pulled up by towel covered hands and taken to the bedroom. He was dressed when he woke up and Prompto’s voice came cheerily.

“Hey Iggy, ready?”

He nodded and smiled gently.

Now came the combing.

He soon found himself back in the kitchen and hummed strangely as he listened to Prompto bustling about, preparing the stew they were making for Gladio.

Well. Prompto did all of the actual preparation but he felt involved as the cook in charge read the recipe aloud from Ignis’ recipe book and explained what he was doing at each point.

The front door opened and Ignis turned his head as Gladio’s voice boomed out. “I’m back!” Ignis smiled as he heard his heavy steps enter the kitchen and he lifted his arms up. Gladio dropped his bag and lifted him up into his arms, his voice soft.

“Hey Iggy.”

He took Ignis with him as he went to the stove and kissed the back of Prompto’s head. “Hey that smells great! Iggy’s recipe?”

He always asked that question but Ignis never tired of the answer.

“You know it!”

Gladio took Ignis with him as he sat down in his usual chair and put him on his lap. “Iggy I found something for you. Ebony of course but something else too..” he heard rustling as Gladio reached into his bag and then a delightful scent filled his nostrils. Flowers. He grinned brilliantly and Gladio laughed. “Yeah! Thought you might like that.” Prompto took the flowers and put them in water for him.

They were soon eating dinner and Gladio fed Ignis before he fed himself, allowing Prompto to have a hot meal for once.

Then Gladio treated them to some chocolate and the Ebony he’d gotten on his time away, reading to them both until Ignis began to fall asleep.

Gladio carried Ignis to the bedroom and laid him down. He made a vague questioning sound and felt his hair smoothed down.

“S'allright Iggy, go to sleep.”

So he relaxed and allowed himself to drift into his lightless dreams and Gladio stroked his hair until his breathing deepened.

Touch.

It was all that was really left to him now.

And he was grateful.


End file.
